


Honey Bee

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gives John & Mary a gift for the baby that has a personal connection to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Bee

Sherlock effortlessly picked the lock on the door and stepped inside. He closed the door and stood in the dim interior of his childhood home; grateful his parents were creatures of habit and always vacation in France the same time every year. He quickly made his way to the attic to retrieve what he had come for; he did not want to remain in the house any longer than he had to. Silently giving thanks for his mother’s organizing skills, he found what he wanted and left.

A few hours later, a taxi dropped him off in front of the flat currently occupied by the Watson family. He hurried to the door and rapped on it. A few minutes later, A very pregnant Mary opened the door; delight lighting up her face as she recognized the person on the stoop.

“Sherlock, what a lovely surprise.” she greeted him, pulling him into a hug. “Come on in, John will be thrilled.”

“John, look who it is.” she called out as she led Sherlock into the small sitting room where John sat reading the paper.

“Sherlock,” John said with a smile as he jumped to his feet and hurried over to his friend, “it’s great to see you. It’s been awhile.”

Sherlock nodded.

“Would you like some tea?” Mary asked.

“I’ll get it, you sit down.” John said, heading into the kitchen.

Mary gave him a grateful smile and lowered herself onto the sofa.

“It shouldn’t be much longer should it?” Sherlock asked, gesturing at Mary’s large stomach.

“Just a couple of weeks; though it feels like forever.” she said with a laugh.

John carried a tea tray in and set it on the coffee table.

“Sit.” he told Sherlock, handing him a cup of tea.

Sherlock started to take the cup; realized he still had something in his hand and gave the gift bag he was holding to Mary.

“For the baby.” he said, sitting in John’s chair.

Mary grinned and dug through the tissue paper to lift out the box inside.

“Ooh, Sherlock, it is darling.” she told the detective when she saw the contents. 

She turned the box so John could see the hand knit honey bee romper, booties, and hat.

As Mary lifted the romper up a picture fell out of the box. John picked up, looked at it, and turned to look at Sherlock; a huge grin on his face.

“Is this you?” he asked, holding the picture so Sherlock could see it but not take it away from him.

A look of horror passed over Sherlock’s face.

“I was unaware that was in there.” he grumbled.

John’s grin grew as he showed Mary the picture of baby Sherlock in the honey bee outfit.

“So you really were a child once; you’re not really an alien sent to earth to terrorize the criminal class of London.” John teased.

 

Sherlock gave him his patented _‘Don’t be an idiot’_ look.

“Of course I was a child, you’ve met my parents; and there are no such things as aliens.” he told him.

“Who made this for you?” Mary asked, running a finger over the little bee on the hat.

“My grand-mère. She was quite the horticulturalist and knew the importance of bees.”

“And thought you would look quite cute in it; which you did by the way.” John told him.

“I was a very attractive baby.” Sherlock said proudly.

John and Mary shared a _‘Don’t you just love him’_ look.

“Are you sure you want to give this to us?” Mary asked, “Shouldn’t it stay in your family?”

“As I am quite sure I will never procreate I want the child of my best friends to have it.” Sherlock replied.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, John rushed over and yanked Sherlock to his feet so he could envelope him in a bone crushing hug.

Mary struggled to her feet and came over to them, joining in on the hug for a moment before moving back with a grunt.

Sherlock watched as a bulge appeared on Mary’s stomach for a moment as the baby moved.

“She approves.” Mary told him.

Warm spread though Sherlock’s chest. Mycroft was wrong, caring was an advantage. It gave him somewhere to belong, someone to belong too; it gave him a family.

“She has excellent taste.” Sherlock replied.

 


End file.
